


Archer Is A Sneaky Bastard

by Kopfen



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, M/M, No beta we die like idiots who can’t bring themselves to read their own writing, Weight Gain, Wow tagging this is hell, mild weight gain, no grail war au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kopfen/pseuds/Kopfen
Summary: Every time I see those tweets of Cu eating like a burger or other food it just does something to me and this is the result of that so





	Archer Is A Sneaky Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Just picture Cu somewhere between canon Lancer and a lumberjack

“How did this happen?” Cu is standing in his room, hunched over and pulling at the jeans he’s wearing in a desperate attempt to close them. They won’t. He pulls them up higher, pulling in his stomach and trying again. “Fuck, okay!”

It works this time and he sighs, buttoning the horrible Hawaiian shirt. He leaves the room, making his way towards the kitchen, lured by the scent of meat cooking. He sits on the edge of the counter there, eyes torn between watching the food cooking in the stove, and Archer’s back as he cooks it all.

“Morning,” he says, grinning at Archer.

Archer turns, smiling slightly. “Hey. You lose a fight in the bedroom? Are you cheating on me with someone?”

Cu groans, leaning over the counter to reach the coffee cup on the other side. He struggles for a bit before grinning triumphantly, pulling it closer to himself as he sits back down. “Nah. Too much work. I just couldn’t close my pants properly. I think they shrunk in the dryer?”

Archer plates the food, french toast with eggs and bacon, before turning to look at Cu. He raises an eyebrow, watching as Cu adds spoonful after spoonful to his coffee. 

“What?” Cu looks up at him, shrinking under the weight of Archer’s stare.

“You really haven’t noticed?”

Cu blinks, stirring the coffee before lifting the mug. “.....No?” He mumbles the word, almost hiding behind the cup.

Archer grabs the plates and sets one down in front of Cu, making his way to the other side of the counter and sitting next to him. He leans on, hand coming up and grabbing Cu’s shoulder. “You eat a lot. It’s cute.”

He drops his hand, effectively ending the half hug. It’s only then that Cu notices the fact that his own plate has almost three times more food. He really never did notice.

Cu frowns, glaring at the french toast like it personally offended him. Maybe eight pieces was a bit much.

Cu looks at Archer from the corner of his eye, watching how his boyfriend carefully cuts a piece of toast off, dipping it in the syrup and neatly popping it into his mouth.

This isn’t fair. He can’t say no to french toast, especially not when Archer made it from scratch. Plus the eggs are done just how he likes it and, well, Archer even went out of the way to buy thick cut bacon. He can’t just not eat it. He forgets about the entire conversation after one bite, grabbing the syrup and pouring it liberally over the toast. 

He eats it all happily, getting a forkful with a bit of everything and moaning as he chews the food.

“Dude.” Cu turns to look at Archer with wide eyes, a bit of syrup dripping down his chin as he continues to chew his food.

He swallows. “Yeah?”

Archer laughs, taking a drink of his coffee. “Slow down. There’s a little extra bacon, so you don’t have to choke yourself trying to inhale everything.”

That’s enough to make Cu blush. He slows down as he continues eating, cheeks burning. He’s using the last piece of french toast to wipe up his plate when Archer pushes his towards Cu. It’s still half full. Cu looks at him curiously, automatically pushing his plate out of the way to take the offered food. 

“I’m not that hungry,” Archer says, taking another drink of coffee before getting up. He takes Cu’s now empty plate, putting it in the sink and rinsing it. He grabs the pan with the bacon, turning to hold it out to Cu. 

The pan is tilted, the fat pooling at the bottom, bacon slowly sliding down towards it. Cu grabs them, rushing to grab the bacon before it hits the grease pool. He ends up with another ten pieces on the plate, dipping one in syrup and munching on it happily.

Archer leans on the counter, watching Cu with a blank expression. “You know, it’s supposed to be pretty hot today. Why don’t you wear shorts instead of jeans?”

Cu pauses, already halfway through the bacon pile. “Yeah, but all I have are those ugly basketball shorts.”

“And if you don’t, you’re going to be complaining about how hot it is all day.”  
Archer crosses his arms, pinning Cu in place with a glare. “Put on the shorts.”

Cu frowns, returning the glare. It’s silent for all of fifteen seconds before he gives in. “Fine. But only after I finish.”

It doesn’t take long, Cu picking the plate up and setting it in the sink. He kisses Archer on the cheek before heading into the room, hands immediately fumbling with the button on his pants.

Somehow, it’s almost harder to open his jeans, the fabric clinging to his body. He gets the button open, groaning in relief. They were too tight, the material leaving bright red marks on his skin. Cu kicks them off, making his way over to the dresser and digging through the drawer for the shorts.

He pulls them out, straightening and pulling them on. The shorts are also too tight. 

He frowns, lifting his shirt and staring at his reflection. Instead of being loose on him, the shorts just barely cling to his thighs. He turns, staring at a butt that’s definitely larger than he remembered. He really needs to start a diet.

He leaves the room, self conscious in the shorts, sitting at the counter again. “I’m fat.”

“What?”

“Your cooking is evil and now I’m fat.” Archer is staring at him, silent for a minute before bursting out into laughter.

“I’m sorry?” Archer slowly composes himself, leaning on the counter. “You don’t look fat.”

“Look!” Cu stands, lifting his shirt again to reveal smooth creamy skin, not a hint of his washboard abs remaining. Archer reaches out, grabbing Cu’s side, fingers sinking in. Cu yelps, jumping away.

“You’re a little chubby. I wouldn’t say you’re fat.” Archers eyes don’t leave his stomach even after the shirt comes down. “You really haven’t noticed until now?”

“No...” Cu frowns. “Look can you... can you make something lighter?”

Archer shrugs, smiling. “Sure. I can make soup. That’s more water than anything, so even if you drink a lot of broth it will be better.”

Cu lights up. “Make ramen!”

“That’s not really low cal-“

“Please.”

Archer looks helpless, eventually giving in. There’s not enough time to make it completely from scratch like he usually would, and he heads to the market, ready to buy what he needs to skip a few steps.

Cu lounges at the apartment, eventually falling asleep while watching a show on Netflix. The bliss of a lazy weekend.

He wakes up to the sound of the vent above the stove humming, opening his eyes and blinking until he can see Archer standing in the kitchen. “Heeeey.”

Archer looks over at him, smirking. “Hey there, sleeping beauty.”

Cu pushes himself up, making his way over to the kitchen and glueing himself to Archer’s back. “Smells good. ‘M hungry.”

Archer snorts. “When aren’t you hungry. I’m almost done.” 

His voice is tight, like he’s tense, but Cu isn’t awake enough to ask about it, instead nodding and staring at the large pot filled with broth.

Soon enough, it’s done, archer grabbing two large bowls and piling noodles into each. He adds the meat and vegetables, finishing it with half a hard boiled egg in each.

Cu eyes the stove, seeing that they’re barely made a dent in the food. “And the rest?”

“It’s for the rest of the week, don’t worry.”

They sit again, Cu happily slurping up the noodles. Archer is quiet, eating the meal and watching Cu. “So? Is it good?”

“So good,” Cu replies, putting a slice of pork in his mouth and chewing. He finishes quickly, drinking the broth quickly. He sets the bowl down, sighing.

Just like the morning, Archer slides his bowl over to him. It’s mostly full, practically untouched, and Cu drools. He really shouldn’t, but Archer said that with all the broth it’s healthier, so it’s fine.

Archer gets up from the counter, and Cu assumes he’s going to put the bowl in the sink. Instead, Archer fills it with more ramen before setting it in front of Cu. He’s not even done with Archer’s bowl, chewing on the noodles and staring at the other in confusion.

Archer winks, walking behind Cu and leaning on his back, mirroring the position from earlier. “You know you’re going to ask for more, anyways.”

“Shut up.” Cu pouts, drinking the broth from the second bowl. He’s starting to feel a little full, pulling the full bowl towards himself. Archer is leaning on him, arms wrapped around his middle.

Cu digs in, noticing that this bowl is mostly meat, the chashu pork melting in his mouth. It’s warm, too hot for a day like this but Cu can’t complain as he eats another piece, groaning at the flavor. Archer really is too good at cooking.

The broth is richer, maybe from the meat, and Cu doesn’t even drink half of it before he feels full. He goes to set the bowl down, licking the broth that spilled from his lips when Archer’s hand stops him. “Finish it.”

Cu turns to him, blinking. “Huh?”

“It’s rude not to finish your plate.” Archer’s eyes are focused on his face, slowly sliding down his arm until the rest on the half empty bowl. “Plus, I made desert.”

That’s enough to prompt Cu to lift the bowl again, eyeing the broth before drinking it. He leans back against Archer, groaning. “That was too much.”

Archers hands slide down his front, rubbing his stomach through the shirt. “Do you have a stomach ache? Was it too much?”

His voice is concerned, hands continuing to feel Cu’s stomach through the fabric. It’s less soft than before, stomach tight from being stuffed full of food. Cu relaxes, sighing and leaning against Archer as he essentially gives him a belly rub.

“It’s fine. Gotta have room for desert after all.” Cu grins, leaning heavily into Archer’s hold.

“Of course. Let’s move to the couch, it’s more comfortable.”

Cu nods, pushing himself up from the counter as Archer let’s go of him. His stomach presses into the front of his shirt, the buttons strained. “M-maybe we should skip dessert?”

Archer paused, staring at him. “But I went though all this trouble...”

Cu immediately takes it back, shaking his head. “Never mind, then. Sorry.”

He walks over the couch, groaning as he sits. His stomach presses into his thighs as he leans forward to grab the remote, turning the tv off. 

Archer comes back quickly enough, holding a plate of cream puffs. He sits on the couch, putting the plate on the table in front of them and pulling Cu closer to him. “I’ll give them to you.”

“What? Why?”

“Indulge me.” Archer smiles sweetly, but his eyes leave no room for argument. 

Cu just sighs, too tired from eating everything to argue. Instead he lets Archer pull him until he’s in his lap, stomach groaning in protest.

Cu forgets about his complaints when Archer offers him the first cream puff, happily accepting the pastry and licking the powdered sugar off Archer’s fingers. It’s perfect, cream filling his mouth as his teeth sink in. He swallows, Archer already holding up a second one, the tray in his other hand. 

It’s not until the sixth one that Cu starts to slow down, leaning back against Archer with a groan. He feels so full, all the broth from the ramen weighing him down and he wants to take a nap more than anything.

Archer’s chin rests on his shoulder, the tray changing hands. He sets it down on the couch next to them, using the now free hand to tug the shorts up and squeeze at Cu’s thigh. He brings another pastry up to Cu’s lips, turning his head to watch Cu. “Come on, it’s almost done.”

It’s a lie, but Cu can’t see the plate anymore. Plus, they’re small enough that there’s always room for one more. Archer smiles when Cu opens his mouth, pushing his finger in along with the pastry. He presses down on it, pulling his finger out of Cu’s mouth to see that there’s still cream on it. “Clean it.”

Cu swallow before leaning forward just enough to lick the digit clean. He jerks a little when he feels Archer’s other hand squeeze his side right above the waist of his shorts.

Cu squirms, freezing when he feels something poke his backside. He struggles to turn in Archer’s grip, eyes wide and starting to smirk. “Do you have a bo-“

Just like that Archer shoves two more cream puffs into his mouth before covering it, getting powdered sugar on his cheek. “No. Shut up.”

Cu chews as fast as possible. “Oh my God, you do.” He laughs, coughing when Archer tries to silence him with more pastries. He can see how red Archer is, even the tips of his ears flushing darker. “So is this because you’re feeding me?”

Archer doesn’t answer, instead glaring at the wall in front of them. His hand hasn’t left Cu’s side, squeezing the fat there. Cu looks down, trying to move so Archer isn’t grabbing him and instead grinding down on Archer’s lap. 

Archer moans, the noise low and directly in Cu’s ear. He blushes, and he can feel heat pooling between his legs. The hand on his side moves, coming up to unbutton his shirt and open it. Once that’s down Archer reaches for the cream puffs again. There’s about half left, and he feeds them to Cu one by one.

By the time they’re done Cu is panting, face flushed and he almost feels sick. It really was too much, the food weighing his down so he can’t even think of moving. Archer’s hands are relentless, on rubbing his stomach again in soothing circles and the other squeezing his pec, pinching his nipple. Cu watches the way the fingers sink into his chest, and he’s almost certain that his chest is bigger than Archer’s at this point.

“Fuck.” Archer’s voice comes out a rasp, and Cu can see the way his face twists in pleasure in the reflection of the tv. Archer’s grinding against his ass, dick hard in his pants. Cu can’t judge, either, dick visibly tenting the thin fabric of his shorts.

Cu has a clear view of his body like this, panting as Archer gropes him. He looks wider, muscles covered in a lay of fat. He’s vaguely reminded of Iskandar before his brain goes blank thanks to Archer sinking his teeth into his neck. He moans, head falling to the side, rocking back against Archer. 

Archer’s hand reaches down between Cu’s legs, palming his dick through the pants until Cu is gasping. He keens, making a mess of his shorts as Archer frantically grinds against him. Archer tenses underneath him, gasping loudly as he releases with a moan. 

They sit there panting, powdered sugar still on Cu’s cheek. He turns, noticing the way Archer’s arms stay wrapped around him. “I don’t think I’ll loose weight this way.”

His voice is light and teasing, grin wide on his face. Archer looks up, his face red and silver hair falling into his eyes. “That’s fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can like almost feel my desire to write this and the body image stuff installed by society fighting each other in this
> 
> Ahhhh I wanna write archer playing with lancers tummy fat tho AHHHHH


End file.
